


Vampires celebrate Christmas??

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: What do each Cullens think of the popular, Christmas??





	Vampires celebrate Christmas??

Emmett loves to keep in the spirit of old saint nick. He dresses up as Santa starting on December 1st.  He came from a big family and loves to see people’s excitement about the holidays. He out there bringing out holiday spirit to everyone. He helps put out lights and cut down trees for anyone who asks. He is the embodiment of what Santa should be.

Rosalie loves to go shopping with Alice for presents. She buys as many toys as she can and donates them to shelters. She lived in a rich family and presents were at the full front. Rosalie learns of how some people don’t have much during winter times and wants to feel the joy of opening gifts. The thrill of ripping apart the paper and seeing what’s inside. She practically spends the whole month of December there. She likes the idea of Santa and likes seeing Emmett dress up as him. 

Carlisle never grew up with Christmas or Santa. It took a while for the holiday to get popular. Once he had his family it became a tradition. Working in a hospital he gets lots of work during the holiday times. Lots of injuries. He loves seeing the spirit of humans go on. The lengths they go in the name of the holiday. Carlisle loves the exciting vibe that goes around. The joy and love around the hospital make him enjoy his work more. Carlisle understands lots of different types of Santa and appreciates the kind spirit that makes people feel cheerful. 

Esme remembers a distinct Christmas. The joy of seeing her dolls and tea set under the tree. It’s one of her favorite human memories. Now, she loves to help people feel that same joy. She volunteers at many charities and donates her time and money. She loves to see people smile and receive hugs. Presents are nice, but it's good to just be there. To help when needed. Esme fixes up appliances and houses. Winter in Forks is brutal. It’s already so cold. A handyman to anyone. No charge, but a good conversation and a sincere thanks. Everyone is so grateful to have Esme in their life. There is a Santa, but Esme is an angel in her own respect. Esme loves Santa and always spreading the message of goodwill and hope to all. 

Alice loves the lights and decorations of the holiday settings. The fashion of it all. Even the ugly sweaters craze. It’s all in good fun. Everyone looks so cute in their winter wear. It’s like they actually put thought in their clothes because of the massive layers. She loves seeing the gifts people buy each other. The wonderment of what to buy and what to expect to get in gifts. It’s a sweet time. It makes her feel warm and cheerful. 

She never truly believed in Santa because she never saw him coming. She knew that her parents did all the hard work, but respected the spirit of Santa. When kids ask her about Santa she would smile and tell them that he will be coming soon. She wouldn’t see him at all. Emmett and she had many discussions of what Santa could be. It can’t be human or vampire because Alice would’ve seen him. They never settled on one before. 

Jasper enjoys the holiday spirit. He can feel their love and joy all around. He stays away from the shops. Too much chaotic and high strung energy there. Parks and parties are nice to feel cheerful. He loves Alice’s spirit and helps her out when he can. He doesn’t necessarily share the willingness to get so close to humans, but Alice calms him down. She trusts him so much that he feels more sure of himself. He finds himself having fun making gifts. Hearing the kids stories of Santa and his elves fill him with so much cheerful glee. He loves to decorate the tree. Alice always has a vision of what it should like, but Jasper enjoys it no matter what. He loves to stand there with Alice and admire the beauty of it. He feels calm and hopeful for another wonderful year with his family. 

Edward enjoyed Christmas as a kid. His parents would be there watching him tear into presents. He got a bike one year. His mother keeps reminding him to wear a coat and gloves when going outside. A Chicago winter. She warned him that he would catch a cold if he wasn’t careful. Even when he eventually did Elizabeth wouldn’t get mad. She would have that “I told you” look though. His father would buy him stocks telling him he would be grateful later. Edward would smile and say thank you. Edward would stare at the electric train sets at the stores. His father wouldn't allow it because of the costs and the lack of purpose of the toy. Edward still loved them. 

The first Christmas with Carlisle was quiet. He missed his mother. There was no tree or presents under it. Carlisle didn’t know how to celebrate with him. He felt bad and tried his best to bring Christmas chill, but he couldn’t replace his mother. He bought a Christmas tree and lights. He didn’t know what Edward would even want as a gift. Edward appreciated the kind thoughts behind the actions. Christmas would be different, but it would be okay. He wasn’t alone in the winter. He missed his family, but now he had Carlisle.  

Edward did initially believe in Santa as a kid, but when he transformed he stopped. Santa only went to the good kids and Edward is a vampire now.  There no vampire Santa. He appreciated Carlisle’s attempt to make him feel happy again, but he didn’t start believing again until their family grew. Esme and Emmett lighten up things a lot. They brought a lot of cheerfulness that Carlisle and Edward couldn't produce alone. Rosalie is aloof but there is a spark in her eye when she sees Emmett playing around. Maybe, they were damned but it didn’t mean they had to miss out on the best humanity had to offer. 

Bella likes Christmas. It wasn’t her favorite holiday, but she enjoyed it. Renee would try new things out. A fake tree one year. A real one next. There was always something going on. The house would be covered in Christmas lights and ribbons. It would be overwhelming. Bella loved her mother’s spirit, but as with everything with her, it was a lot to handle. Renee didn’t have much to give in presents. She would make sure to have stocking stuffers though. Sometimes it would be candy and small toys. Other times it is office supplies. One year Renee filled it with various socks. Bella was thankful for any gifts from her mother. 

Once she arrived at Forks she didn’t know how to celebrate with Charlie. He didn’t seem the one to go all out on the decorations and that be okay. A welcomed sight, she thought. Part of her would miss it, but way less energy needed in these crazy winters. Also, she wasn’t looking forward to the snow and those troubles that come with it. Bella met with “Butt crack Santa” in the diner with Charlie. He seemed nice. Bella never believed in Santa. She just knew that Renee did it even though she tried to keep his spirit alive. She appreciates the effort. 

By the time Christmas arrived at Forks she had the Cullens included. They had what she had been missing. Alice with the lights, Emmett with his Santa outfit, Rosalie with the gifts, Jasper and the tree and it all combined to be the best Christmas. 

Bella was correct on her assessment on Charlie’s Christmas plans. He brought out some ornaments and a fake little tree. He had some lights that he put up on the railings. Once Alice came over it became full of Christmas colors. It wasn’t overwhelming with greens and reds. More yellows and oranges. It made the usually dull house a warm cheerful place. Alice also replaced the fake tree with a small real one. Charlie loved the smell of pine. 

Now, Bella wasn’t sure what to get for her boyfriend, Edward. He’s an immortal vampire. What else could he want that he didn’t already have? It didn’t help when asked he said her breath was a gift in itself. How do you get for someone who says that stuff? 

So, Bella blew up a simple balloon as a gag gift. A balloon has hundreds of Bella’s breaths in it. Alice suggested a photo gallery of the couple. Bella never did one before, but she was willing to learn for Edward. She and Alice had a blast looking for stickers and attachments for the scrapbook. They spend days working on it to make sure it was perfect. It wasn’t filled because they would want to continue making memories.  

Bella may have never believed in Santa, but seeing her family celebrate it to bring joy into the world made her glad that people still do. 

Edward loved the gift, btw. He definitely cried happy tears over it. Bella loved Edward’s gift to her too. Alice sneakily worked on their gifts both. Their first Christmas was the everything they wanted. They both started to believe in the spirit of Santa Claus again. 

Next Christmas Bella is officially a part of the family. She enjoys everything they have to offer, even the snowball fights. Charlie comes by and watches his daughter have the time of her life. He drinks Hot Cocoa and enjoys the warm setting. Things have certainly changed in Forks, but he would always be there to adapt and enjoy his time in Forks. It might always be cold in this small town, but there was a lot of warmth and love there too. After all, that what Christmas is about being with friends and family and enjoying their company. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research to make sure their toys would be historically correct, but it was very brief research. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
